


Suspicious Bastard: First Impressions

by OtherCat



Series: AndromedaGate [3]
Category: Andromeda (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-27
Updated: 2006-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: Bates just does not trust Seamus Harper.





	

The guy showed up on MX3-638, and he was holding off a squad of Wraith before Sheppard could come to the rescue. He had "the Athosian flu" that'd been going around, a nasty one but not really lethal, but he's half dead from it. His only possessions are the clothes on his back, a tool kit and belt, a fire arm, a knife, something like a staff weapon and a space craft that the major and the geeks were practically having orgasms over.

By all accounts, the guy was at death's door, so Bates didn't really consider him a security issue until he recovered. The initial report he recieved is weird even for the SGC. The guy (his name was Seamus Z. Harper) claimed to be from the far future, and was according to Dr. McKay, from another universe. McKay claimed that the reason that cascade tremors hadn't occurred within a few days was because the universe Harper came from was so far outside their universe's probability curve that the tremors probably wouldn't ever happen if they hadn't already.

The guy had some kind of implant in his spine and skull, a lot of scars, and a weak immune system, and had been born on an Earth that had been conquered by bio-engineered humans called "Nietszcheans" and was periodically raided by a alien species called the Magog, a species that either ate people alive or implanted them with their larva. Also according to McKay, the guy was some kind of inventor and engineer and a genius. Bates privately thought the weirdest part of the story was McKay actually admitting that someone other than him was a genius.

Bates, taking the reports into account had a couple of technicians make sure that the database and the computer network couldn't be hacked into from the wall console. Then he assigned someone to escort Mr. Harper from the infirmary to the room.

During the briefing, Dr. McKay almost completely took over, turning it into some kind of interview. The story Harper told about Earth being enslaved, about the "ubers" and the "Magog" bothered Bates, but he really couldn't put a finger on why. He didn't think the guy was lying, not really, there's just something about the story. Bates thought he found the reason when a question about the Eureka Maru, the first ship Harper was an engineer of came up.

In addition to being a "salvage ship" the crew (including Harper) was involved in smuggling, graft, and the occasional coyote operation. One of the crew turned out to be Magog, and when asked why the member of a species that ate humans was was member of the crew, Harper said, "believe me, I wondered the same thing myself, when I started working for Beka. He was a Wayist monk though, so he was on a strictly non-sentient diet." He'd said it as if that made it perfectly acceptable. The disconnect was so great it made Bates head hurt.

It set the tone for the rest of the meeting. He tried to keep it professional, but the questions kept coming out confrontational. Harper answered the questions tone for tone, but didn't seem offended. Dr. McKay on the other hand kept shooting looks at him that promised laundry and plumbing malfunctions in his near future. After the briefing, the major gave him a unreadable look and said, "I'd like to talk with you in my office."

Bates fell into step behind the major, and followed him to the tiny room Sheppard referred to as his "office." There was barely enough room in the office for a desk and a wall full of filing cabinets. It was neat as a pin because the major hardly used it for anything except storing paperwork, preferring to work in either his own room, or a corner in the gym. Sheppard leaned against the desk in his habitual slouch--something which never stopped being annoying, even though Bates knew by now that the sloppy attitude was mostly bullshit. "Would you mind explaining what that was about back there?" the major asked.

"I don't trust his story sir, and I think he needs to be kept under tighter security."

The major's head tilted slightly. "What don't you trust about it?"

"Any of it sir," Bates said. "I don't know if he's from the future or whatever, but whatever he is, he's a criminal, and he's as much admitted it." He paused, and when the major didn't interject anything, he continued. "Major, you've seen the SGC reports, and you've been on several missions, but you don't really know _how_ weird things can get."

The major nodded in acceptance of this; it was one of the Major's few point, that he actually *listened* or at least pretended to. Getting him to actually follow along with the correct course of action on the other hand was something Bates hadn't managed to master yet though. "His story holds together, he speaks English and it's not just that gate-translation thing. The other language he speaks isn't related to any Earth language, to Ancient or any other known non-terrestrial language according to the linguists, the technology of his spacecraft and even his tools and weapons aren't like anything Rodney or anyone in the Science department has ever seen," the major said. "The fact that he's _admitted_ to having done things that are illegal pretty much counts in his favor, I think."

"I'm not saying lock him up in the brig sir, just that security needs to be tighter," Bates said. If he had his druthers, Harper would be on the mainland, and if the eggheads wanted to pick his brain, they could take a puddlejumper. Bates had a feeling though that Sheppard--and McKay--probably wouldn't along with that plan, so he tried for plan B. "There needs to be someone keeping an eye on him at all times, and there needs to be a guard on the door at night. Sullivan maybe, and someone else."

The major shook his head. "No guard on the door. Sullivan can keep an eye on him." The major straightened up. "You can consult with McKay about tracking any anomalies in the database or the network if Mr. Harper turns out to be less than honest."

"Yes sir," Bates said, and tried not to show how relieved he was that Sheppard was listening to at least *some* of his advice. Even if he did have go talk to McKay.


End file.
